The present invention relates to magazines or trays for photographic transparencies of the type commonly known as slides, and more particularly to improvements in round or circular magazines or trays for photographic transparencies.
In presently known round trays, the partitions between neighboring compartments for slides have a constant thickness all the way between their radially innermost and outermost ends. Consequently, each compartment resembles a sector whose width, as considered in the circumferential direction of the tray, increases gradually from the inner toward the outer end. If the compartments receive relatively thin slides, i.e., slides wherein the exposed and developed film frames are installed in relatively thin metallic, plastic or paper mounts, the slides (and especially the outer portions of the slides) have substantial freedom of movement in the circumferential direction of the tray. This is undesirable because the orientation of slides with respect to the surface of neighboring partitions can vary from compartment to compartment which is likely to affect the operation of the slide changing mechanism or the gravitational descent of slides to a projection position. Since the slide changer or changers must have a certain freedom of movement with respect to the adjacent partitions, the clearances with which the slides are received in their compartments and the play which is provided for the slide changer or changers can result in substantial misalignment between the slides and the slide changer or changers which often causes jamming, damage to the mounts of slides, damage to the exposed and developed film frames in the mounts and/or other inconveniences. Such problems are particularly likely to arise when the film frames of the slides are installed in relatively thin mounts.